


The Bet - Sokkla Saturdays 2020 Day 6 (Making a deal)

by gemsofformenos



Series: My stories for Sokkla Saturdays 2020 [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Making a deal, Sokkla Saturday, Tasting, Wedding Preparations, bet, cavehoppers, challenge, guess who'll have the last laughter, sokklasaturday, tricking Zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemsofformenos/pseuds/gemsofformenos
Summary: Sokkla Saturdays Day 6 (Making a deal): Too much food. Why has Zuko agreed to help Azula and Sokka picking the food for their wedding? And why are they so eager to feed him so much...?
Relationships: Azula/Sokka (Avatar)
Series: My stories for Sokkla Saturdays 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952707
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	The Bet - Sokkla Saturdays 2020 Day 6 (Making a deal)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody. Prepare for something more light-hearted this Saturday. And what could be better than Azula and Sokka taking a chance to trick a certain Fire Lord. Even more when it can be a competition and Zuko should not notice it. I wish all of you a lot of fun with this story.

“Zuko, you have to try this one as well.”

Sokka handed him another little bowl with rice and a mixture of vegetables and meat. The Fire Lord closed his eyes and took a deep breath while his hand was resting on his stomach. He was stuffed. Totally. But Sokka and Azula kept offering him little portions of the great variety of exquisite food the Palace kitchen could offer. They have been in the Palace kitchen since hours with only a little break an hour ago and the amount of food on the long presentation table seemed to have no end. Why in Agni’s name has he offered to help them choose the food and meals they’d serve at their wedding?

And they haven’t reached the desserts so far.

And the cakes… oh Agni the cakes.

He had to suppress a burp at the friendly shove of Sokka.

“Come on Zuko, Azula has already… Are you alright?”

Sokka’s smile and enthusiasm faded a bit and his face turned into a lightly worried one. Zuko looked a little pale and he was sweating a bit. Azula noticed Sokka’s worried look. She has been busy at picking another bowl to offer it to Zuko but now she left it at the table and walked over to Sokka and her brother. She crossed her arms before her chest and a little smirk rushed over her lips.

“Don’t be a baby Zuko. I told you not to waste you time to try eight different versions of roasted turtle-duck. We all agreed to have one of it at the great dinner. We could have picked one some days later.”

Beside his misery the Fire Lord was able to glare at his sister which let Azula roll her eyes but finally her face softened and she gave him a worried look as well. The Princess shared a brief one with Sokka and finally she sighed a bit. A warm smile came to her lips.

“Alright Zuzu. We’ll skip the rest of the tasting for today. I’ll just pick us a little dessert and then you’re dismissed. Okay?”

Zuko managed a little nod and was about to smile thankfully at Azula as Sokka started his loud protest.

“Hey! Why can’t I choose a little dessert? That’s not fair!”

Azula raised an eyebrow and a dangerous edge came to her voice. Her hands found a place on her hips as she got closer to Sokka.

“Because I have the better taste than you, peasant and because it has been you who has fed him with all this versions of turtle-duck.”

Sokka started to wave his hands in anger.

“Yes but only because you have stuffed him with all these different seafood variations.”

Azula’s eyes burned in anger and she lifted her hand threatening towards Sokka’s face, pointing at his nose with a trembling finger.

“It has been only three bowls, Sokka! Three! Not eight!”

Sokka leaned a bit down so Azula’s finger got in contact with his nose.

“But it wasn’t fair! It’s much easier to hide them between shrimps and…”

Sokka’s eyes jumped wide open in shock and his speech died in his throat at the open anger which rushed over Azula’s face for a moment.

“To hide what…?”

Zuko’s voice was most suspicious. So far he has observed the quarrel with a growing confusion and a slight amusement but now he was crossing his arms before his chest and he was frowning at Azula and Sokka. The Fire Lord has seen the unspoken curse in Azula’s look at Sokka’s quote. Both tried to stare away from him. Sokka was whistling a bit and Azula suddenly started to check her fingernails. It alarmed Zuko even more.

“I demand answers. From both of you. To hide what?”

The warrior and the firebender shared a brief look and then both grabbed inside of their robes. It elicited Zuko an angry gasp and the flames within the kitchen jumped higher for a second. Azula and Sokka were showing him two bags filled with grilled cavehoppers.

“Sokka and I have a little deal. A bet.”

Azula’s voice sounded most innocent. She was gifting her brother the sweetest smile she had. Zuko huffed and his eyes wandered to Sokka. The warrior scratched the back of his head.

“It’s about who could make you eat more cavehoppers. We’ve smuggled them within your food. The one who could feed you the most has a free wish.”

Zuko stared at his best friend and his sister with open mouth. He has made fists in anger and the knuckles were about to turn white. Azula’s groan let him snap out of his angry stare.

“Don’t get dramatic Zuzu. They’re grilled. You’d have never found out if Sokka wouldn’t have such a big mouth.”

Sokka released an upset hey which caused an amused smirk of Azula. The Princess chuckled a bit.

“It’s not my fault that you have started this mission without a proper plan Sokka.”

Sokka was about to protest as both got cut off by Zuko.

“That’s enough!”

The Fire Lord stared at both for a moment until he composed himself. He corrected his crownpiece and robes until he faced the guilty looks of the couple. His voice was most serious.

“How many?”

Azula and Sokka shared a nervous look but Zuko’s face was a serious warning to spill out the beans instantly. It was Sokka who spoke up first.

“Twelve.”

The Water Tribe’s man groaned instantly in defeat as he noticed the satisfied smirk of Azula but she returned to a serious face instantly at the warning glow in Zuko’s eyes. She lowered her head a bit.

“Sixteen.”

The Princess turned to Sokka with a smug smile.

“I won.”

Sokka was about to accept defeat as a starting chuckle from Zuko caught their attention. The Fire Lord stumbled back a bit and took seat on a chair while his laughter grew louder and stronger. His look was filled with amusement and… pity? He shook his head while laughing tears started to roll down his cheeks.

“Wrong Azula. You lose. Both of you in fact.”

Azula tended her head aside as she frowned at Zuko like he was losing his mind right now. Also Sokka started to rub his chin beard in confusion. Something in Zuko’s smile started to worry both. The Fire Lord was still struggling to keep the amused giggle under control but his eyes were filled with mischief.

“Kiyi. She’s good. She has beaten both of you. She made me eat thirty-three.”

Sokka’s and Azula’s jaws dropped. Zuko only laughed harder at the baffled faces and slapped his leg in amusement.

“She must have listen as you two have sealed the deal. Now I get it why she came up with the challenge during our break. We had a competition who could eat more grilled cavehoppers in five minutes.”

His voice broke as his laughter grew louder and he had to take deep breaths to compose himself a bit.

“And it was a tough challenge she ate thirty-one. She wanted to assure that I’d eat as much as possible. Obviously at all costs.”

The baffled faces of Azula and Sokka were priceless. Zuko didn’t know that they could look even more stupid until Kiyi showed up at the kitchen door. The teenager’s smile was very satisfied.

“The deal was the one who made Zuko eat more cavehoppers during the tasting will have a free wish. I couldn’t resist to join in secret as I eavesdropped your bet.”

She walked over to Zuko to hug her brother and both grinned at the dumbfounded couple. Her smile turned into a devilish smirk.

“Luckily for me I know that Zuko has eaten grilled cavehoppers before as he was on his own during war. He has told me this fact one day and the fact that he likes the taste.”

Zuko stood up and took Azula’s bag with the grilled insects and snacked two of them with a smile.

“I prefer them more spicy but these aren’t bad .Crunchy.”

A dangerous impish glow came to his face as he mustered Azula and Sokka from head to toe.

“I bet both of you will look absolutely amazing in your new costumes.”

Sokka gulped heavy but Azula’s eyes jumped wide in shock and anger. She shared a questioning look with Zuko and Kiyi who was laughing in surprise. The Fire Lord’s smile grew wider.

“I got a report of an order for two pink turtle-duck costumes today. This was so unusual that I was questioned if this order would be correct.”

Zuko started to chuckle again as he noticed the color draining from Sokka’s and Azula’s face.

“Well a deal is a deal, isn’t it? I have no clue what Kiyi is up to but I’m already burning to see it.”

Zuko left the kitchen with a hearty chuckle still snacking the cavehoppers and leaving a baffled couple and his laughing teenage sister behind.


End file.
